Darling Again
by wowow21
Summary: di usir oleh sang ibu dari Amerika malah menjadikannya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. apakah mereka akan bersama lagi?


**Title ::** Darling Again

 **Author ::** wowok

 **Disclaimer ::** This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

 **Main Cast ::**

Choi Yunjin

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Jonghyun (Changjo)

Choi Sooyoung

Choi Siwon 

Yang author tulis cuma main cast aja- dan ngggak semuanya muncul di Chapter 1 kok. Tapi masih ada cast lain yang _hempas datang lagi_ aja, jadi gak aku tulis jadinya- Cast masih bisa tambahkan? Boleh ya? Boleh kan? Lho kok jadi aku yang mohon-mohon? *abaikan* Aku mah orangnya gitu- lol

BACA DULU pertunjuk ini! Kalau NGGAK SUKA sama CAST dan YAOI- jangan baca. Please author mohon sama readers-nim- jangan komen yang aneh2

Oh Ya, **Pairing ::** cari sendiri (-͡. •͡) ok?

 **Setting ::** Family, School

 **Warning ::** Yaoi, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

 **Note:** No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 :** Dipertemukan lagi itu jodoh?

Seorang namja sedang mengepak pakaiannya- bukan, bukan liburan! Dia dipaksa pergi oleh Oemmanya sendiri! Di usir? Sebenarnya tidak sih- Oemmanya sudah menawarinya untuk tinggal disini bersama Appa baru dan Saudara Tiri yang menyebalkan.

Bukan, bukan masalah Appa barunya yang kata semua orang itu jahat- tidak, Appa tirinya tidak jahat. Tapi Saudara Tirinya- kalian tau? Dia pusing dan emosi karena setiap hari diganggu oleh Saudara Tirinya- Setahun dia disini, mungkin dia akan menderita darah tinggi.

"Ck-"

Kalian penasran kemana tujuan namja ini? KOREA- kembali ke rumahnya dulu. Tempat Appa, seorang saudara laki-lakinya, seorang Oemma Tiri, dan Saudari Tiri yang Yunjin harap tidak menyebalkan seperti Saudara Tirinya disini-

Ya~ namanya Choi Yunjin- tepat tiga tahun lalu dia pindah kesini, ke San Fransisco. Setelelah perceraian orangtuanya tentu- Oemmanya memohon padanya untuk ikut. Yunjin pikir ini akan baik dan menyenangkan sebagai orang yang tumbuh di Amerika.

 _'Kau anak Oemma yang paling manis~'  
_  
Itu kata-kata yang Oemmanya ucapkan tiga tahun lalu- klise sekali. Tapi sekarang? Dia bahkan di paksa pulang oleh Oemmanya. Tidak apasih, setidaknya Oemmanya masih memberinya ongkos pesawat. Jadi dia tidak perlu jadi gembel, kan?

-skip-

Yunjin sudah selesai berkemas- dia merasa sangat lelah, satu jam lagi penerbangan berangkat. Yunjin harus cepat bergegas ke bandara. Butuh sekitar 15 hingga 20 menit untuk sampai ke bandara, jadi dia harus bergegas segera.

"Sudah selesai, baby?" kata Oemmanya yang muncul dari balik pintu. "Banyak sekali yang kau bawa?"

"Nde- aku harus ke depan mencari taxi.."

"Tidak perlu-"

"MWO?" tidak perlu katanya- _'_ _Apa Oemmanya berubah pikiran dan akan membelikan Apartemen baru untuk Yunjin?_ _'_ guman Yunjin dalam hati.. _  
_  
"Appamu akan segera pulang-" kata sang Oemma mengelus rambut putra bungsunya. "Appa akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara-"

"Itu- Appa- Krystal, arra?"

"Wae? Appa selalu baik padamu, kan?" tanya Sooyoung karena Yunjin tak pernah suka pada keluarga barunya.

"Dan putrinya menjambak rambutku!"

Oke- Appanya memang baik. Dia selalu berusaha untuk dekat dengan Yunjin, Yunjin akui memang Yunjin tidak masalah. Namun, _Krystal_ saudara tirinya selalu mengacaukannya- padahal dia juga manja pada Oemma Yunjin- dia pikir itu Oemma siapa?

"Apa kau harus pergi?"

"Apa harus menunggu aku botak?" kata Yunjin kesal

 _Heuh~  
_  
Sooyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat- sepertinya Oemma sedikit sedih dengan hal ini- "Semoga kau suka di sana-"

 _Tiin. Tiin. Tiin.  
_  
Sebuah mobil, berhenti di pelataran rumahnya. Itu Appa tiri Yunjin. Yunjin dapat melihat senyumannya ketikka Appa tirinya keluar dari mobil dan bergegas mengangkuti koper Yunjin- Yunjin terkejut karena Appa tirinya melakukan itu-

"A-aku bisa melakukannya-"

"Jangan menolak, ini yang Appa bisa berikan untukmu" kata Appa tirinya halus-

 _Jleb._

Appanya tersenyum pilu- Yunjin merasa sangat jahat. Dia tau jika Oemmanya tengah menatapnya, andaikan Appa tirinya tidak memiliki putri seusil Krystal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak tahan- lagipula dia rindu pada Appa dan Hyungnya.

"Gomawo-" kata Yunjin sambil tersenyum.

 _Cup.  
_  
Yunjin mengecup pipi Oemmanya sebentar, lalu memeluk Oemmanya dengan erat. "Aku akan merindukan Oemma- I Will Miss You Mom!"

"Oemma juga- I Will Miss You More!"

Yunjin bergegas masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk disamping sang Appa- "Sudah siap?"

Yunjin hanya mengangguk- perlahan mobil mulai meninggalkan pelataran rumah. Oemmanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pahit. Yunjin melihat Oemmanya mengusap air matanya lewat spion mobil. Semoga keputusannya adalah yang terbaik!

-skip-

Semuanya sudah- koper tiket, paspor, hanya tinggal masuk saja. Yunjin duduk bersama Appa tirinya di depan Boarding Room- diam. Yang lebih dewasa nampak tak nyaman- dan berusaha mencairkan suasana- "Eum- Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Kenapa Kangin Ahjusshi baik padaku?"

Ahjusshi? Jika ingin tau, sejak awal Yunjin memang memanggil Appa tirinya dengan sebutan Ahjusshi. Memanggilnya Appa membuatnya berkianat pada Appa kandungnya. Namun Yunjin ingin melakukannya sekarang.

"Kau putraku kan?"

 _Grep.  
_  
Yunjin memeluk Appa tirinya hangat. Merasa bersalah dan sangat jahat selama ini- "Kangin Appa~"

Yunjin merasakan tubuh Appa tirinya sedikit menegang saat ia memanggilnya Appa- Yunjin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Namun Yunjin merasakan tangan Appanya membalas pelukannya, bahkan memeluk tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa kau keberatan ku panggil Appa?" tanya Yunjin

"A-aniya, tentu saja tidak-"

"Aku sayang Appa, tapi tidak dengan putri Appa-" kata Yunjin tiba-tiba ingat pada Krystal.

"Ahaha Appa tau-" kata Kangin mengecup pucuk kepala Yunjin, jujur sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu dia ingin melakukannya. "Bolehkah Appa-"

"Appa boleh menelponku-"

"Kau tau apa yang Appa pikirkan rupanya-"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi-"

"Hati-hati.."

"Nde.." saat Yunjin hendak berbalik, Appanya mencegahnya. Yunjin bingung, Appanya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Waeyo?"

"Igeo-" Kangin Appa benar-benar membuat Yunjin terkejut. Kalian tau apa? Appa Yunjin menyerahkan segepok uang. "Cuma ini yang Appa bisa berikan padamu!"

"I-itu ti-tidak usah-" Tentu saja Yunjin punya uang segitu- tapi di tabungan. Siwon Appa tidak akan memperbolehkannya membawa uang sebanyak itu- bahaya katanya.. Yunjin berusaha mengembalikan uang itu, namun Kangin menolaknya-

"Kau perlu membeli banyak barang baru.." kata Kangin Appa meyakinkan.

"Aku bisa minta Siwon Appa-"

"Setidaknya Kangin Appa berguna untukmu. Appa bekerja keras juga untukmu-"

Ya ampun- Yunjin tak menyangka rasa sayang sang Appa tiri pada dirinya sangat lah besar, Yunjin merasa jahat sekarang. "T-tapi"

"Ayolah~ Jja. Pesawatmu akan segera terbang"

"Ne-"

Yunjin bergegas masuk ke pesawat- sepintas Yunjin melihat Appa kandungnya dan dia- tersenyum lembut. Yunjin memutuskan untuk melambai sebelum hilang di belokan. Tak tau Appanya balas melambai atau tidak-

-skip-

Yunjin benar-benar tidak beruntung duduk bersebelahan dengan namja manis- tapi cerewet -_- Namanya Baekhyun, nama itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya- seseorang yang dulu ada dalam hatinya. Mungkin sekarang masih?

"Lalu dimana orangtuamu, Yunjin-sshi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dirumah-"

"MWO?" teriak Baekhyun-

Yunjin benar-benar terkejut. Bisa-bisanya namja yang duduk di sebelahnya berteriak tepat di telinga Yunjin. Itu begitu memekikan telinganya. "Biasa saja bisa tidak?"

"Ah Mian-mian. Lalu anak kecil kenapa tidak bersama orangtua? Kalau bertemu begal gimana? Untung kamu bertemu aku-"

Apa? Anak kecil? Yunjin itu sudah 19 tahun! Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun memanggilnya anak kecil. "Eum- Baekhyun-sshi"

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah 19 tahun-"

"MWO?" pekikan Baekhyun tak kalah dari yang pertama.

Yunjin memutar bola matanya malas- lagi, Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak. Yunjin harus mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya- itu BIG NO!

"Ah arraseo, maafkan aku- aku janji tidak akan berteriak lagi hehe." kata Baekhyun sambil menyengir

"..."

"Jadi kau mau menemui siapa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Appa-"

"Oemmamu di San Fransisco?"

"Ne-"

Baekhyun tampak diam sekejap dan menyadari apa arti pembicaraannya. Dia terlihat merasa bersalah. "Mian ne- aku tidak bermaksud me-"

"Gwaenchana.."

"Aku juga begitu-" kata Baekhyun lirih.

Eih? Begitu apa? Apa orangtua Baekhyun juga bercerai? _'_ _Memang mereka membicarakan apa sih?_ _'_ gumam Yunjin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa ke korea?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang-"

"Bukan- maksudku apa kau hanya mengunjungi atau akan tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Aku akan tinggal.."

"Kenapa tidak bersama Oemmamu?"

"Aku rindu Appa, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Yunjin yang mulai kesal karena Baekhyun tak berhenti bertanya-

"Keluargamu kelihatannya baik-baik saja-"

"Ne?"

"Aku gay-"

Yunjin tersentak saat Baekhyun mengatakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya gay. Sedikit berbisik sih, namun Yunjin masih dapat mendengarnya- Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain dengar. Memang sih Baekhyun manis, tapi- Yunjin tau dia bisa saja menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Jadi Yunjin memilih diam.

Sebenarnya Yunjin juga gay- tapi dulu. Semuanya sudah berakhir sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sekarang, jadi apa dia seorang gay sekarang?

"..."

"Kau tidak berteriak? Kau tidak jijik?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Ani-"

"Kau tidak jijik? Kenapa tidak menghinaku?"

"Wae?" tanya Yunjin malas.

"Biasany-"

"Apa dengan aku menghinamu kau akan sembuh? Kupikir selama kau tidak merugikanku tak masalah" jawab Yunjin tidak tertarik.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yunjin, mereka saling bertatapan sampai Yunjin melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun. "Jangan suka padaku ya!"

"Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memiliki kekasih-"

 _Uhuk._

-skip-

Pesawat yang Yunjin tumpangi sudah sampai di Korea, cukup melelahkan perjalan 9 jam di atas pesawat- maksudnya Yunjin tidak tidur karena Baekhyun bercerita tentang Appa, Oemma, kekasihnya, dan Dosaengnya yang anti-gay haha.

Yunjin benar-benar lelah untuk naik bis. Ia hampir menelpon hyungnya- tapi ini kan kejutan kan?

 _Puk-  
_  
Seorang membuat Yunjin terkejut- itu Baekhyun yang seenak jidatnya menepuk pundak Yunjin. Kalau Yunjin jantungan bagaimana, heum? "Baekhyun-sshi?"

Yunjin lihat Baekhyun bersama seorang laki-laki. Tinggi, berambut cokelat, tampan, atletis- apa itu namjachingu-nya? Ditatapnya Baekhyun tampak tersipu malu-malu, jadi benar itu kekasihnya? Yunjin tersenyum aneh.

"N-ne, ini Chanyeollie-ku" kata Baekhyun menyadari arah pikiran Baekhyun.

Tampak namja tinggi bernama, Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar- dia membungkuk dan memberi salam. "Park Chanyeol imnida~"

"Choi Yunjin imnida-"

"Oh ya, Yunjin-ah kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun, dia selalu tampak bersemangat.

"Aku akan menelpon Kris, temanku. Tapi kupikir dia sibuk-"

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Ini kejutan, Baekhyun sshi-"

"Benar-" Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, namun dia memekik setelahnya keras setelahnya. Yunjin pikir memekik adlah kebiasaan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika ikut kami?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh, kan Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun manja pada sang namjachingu- sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi adikku datang-"

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, ada seorang yang menyerukan namanya.

 _Deg.  
_  
"Yunjin-ah?"

"Kyu- Kyungsoo-sshi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Contineu

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
